Redemption
by HorseLover200
Summary: After the defeat of Ali and the impending threat of total destruction, Arcadia and the Grounders have some picking up to do. The question is; will they do it together, or will their lasting feud keep them from saving everyone. (THE 100 DOES NOT BELONG TO ME :P ALL CHARACTERS ARE NOT OF MY OWN (except some new Grounders and Arcadian's being brought to life)


**A/N: So, this was originally supposed to be a sort of playlist challenge, but the thing is - I was rereading what I had written, and I realized this might turn out to be a really good story if I can stick with it. So, I have decided to try and make it into a good story. There will be multiple perspectives throughout, and some of the characters will be familiar - while some will be unfamiliar! Just, I hope that you guys enjoy, haha.  
**

* * *

 **BELLAMY**

Bellamy sat stony silent in the chair, staring at the table and waiting for what was to come. It had been two hours since he'd seen Clarke, as she was running around, trying to help her mother fix everyone's wounds. It had been a bumpy ride to defeat Ali, but thankfully they had done it. Clarke had been incredibly brave to do what she did, and Bellamy had no such bravery locked in. He was more a warrior than a braveheart. He could run out screaming into battle in a hurry, because he felt confident he would come out alive. But in situations where the chances of death are ten to one of survival, Bellamy wasn't really sure he could go in as strongly and as quickly as Clarke had.

Finally, the door to the room he was in opened, and in came Clarke. She had her changed into something a lot less bulky and more casual, apparently wanting to relax just as much as everyone else. She had tied her hair back in a ponytail, getting it out of her face. The bruises and cuts on her body were covered with makeshift bandages, and she seemed in fairly good spirits. With a sigh, she collapsed into the chair across from Bellamy, smiling at him, and her happy facade broke instantly. He leaned forward in his chair and took her hand, but she slipped them apart instantly.

 _I know you know I made those mistakes maybe once or twice…_

"Look, Bellamy, I appreciate all the help you've given us in the past few weeks," Clarke began, standing up and looking away from him.

"I hear a but behind that."

"But you betrayed me - all of us - more than once. Pike made you into some monster, and even still, when you started to help us again...it wasn't because you thought it was right, it was just for Octavia," Clarke explained, still not looking at him.

"Of course I did it for her! She's my siste-"

"You can't expect me to forgive you when you didn't help for the sake of helping, you helped for the sake of Octavia."

 _So let me, oh let me redeem, oh redeem, oh myself tonight. 'Cause I just need one more shot at second chances…_

Bellamy shot up from his chair and walked around the table to stand in front of her, forcing her to look at him. She frowned and tried to avoid his gaze, but he caught hers and he locked their eyes together. The look between them was intense, almost electrifying - paralyzing them on that spot, in that moment. It took him another moment before he could really respond, getting caught up in the moment he had just created.

"At first it was only for Octavia, but, not anymore, Clarke! I understand now!" he insisted, grabbing her arms gently and making sure to keep their gazes locked. "You have to let me show you-"

"Bellamy, I gave you a second chance. When I snuck into Arkadia - to talk to _you_ \- and you locked me up, tried to get me arrested. You basically tried to sentence me to death, you knew how Pike was!"

"Please, Clarke-"

"Listen Bellamy," Clarke freed her arms and then forced herself to look away from him, turning her back again and heading for the doors. "I'm not going to condemn you to death or prison or anything...but you're going to have to work your ass off for anyone out there to trust you like we did before." With that, she left the room, letting the doors slam shut behind her.

Bellamy watched the door for a long time, feeling first angry, and when the anger subsided, he understood. Those people had trusted him with their lives, and he had betrayed them. He had betrayed them, their friends, their family. He needed to show them that he could be trusted, that he cared about them more than anything.

But first, he needed to find Octavia.


End file.
